One More Challenge
by My Trust is Paper
Summary: Vixen (Vix) is 10% fox and 90% human. She escaped from the school when she was five and continued to live through many hardships. Thirteen years later, she is staying alive by killing people for a living. She is given a project to kill Vulpe, the lead singer in the band Deep With Meaning. She meets him and finds out he's 10% fox too. She is horrified to find she is falling for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm My Trust is Paper! I'm new to this so if you have advice for me, that would be greatly appreciated. **

**For the sake of you and me, call me Paper. This is my first fanfiction. Just a warning... You might wanna turn around **

**and run.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Three years ago...**

The eerie city lights are my guides out of the darkness. The screams of terror are my replies. I live alone now. I had an old life, but that was the past, and unimportant. I mostly dig out of peoples' trashcans for food.

I sat outside a random burning house, clenching my cloak in my hand. Tears began to fill my eyes. I shook them away. _You don't really realize someone is there until they hurt you._ I traced the wound on my leg with my fingers, not knowing where I got it. My rusty red hair was covered in ashes and soot. My fingers numb from climbing and handling weapons.

"You know you weren't suppose to live," the eerily quiet footsteps came closer, each step being closer to one of our deaths.

I didn't turn around. "Somebody has to die today." I clenched my cloak tighter.

"You might want to run, little girl." Me the little girl? She's freaking six years younger than me!

I refused to retort by saying she was younger than me. I still didn't turn around. My hands were still shaking. "So you came back to kill me. Why am I not surprised?"

The some-what familiar girl stood behind me, her black hair curled slightly at the tip. Her dark brown eyes full of craze. Her fingers chipped with dry blood. Her clothes ripped to the core. A bullet was wedged in her arm from our previous battle. Her pale skin and her bloody face pressed close to my ear. "Of course," She cooed. "I have one more challenge. I have been waiting so long for this." She's only lived for seven years. That's not much time to wait for.

I traced the tip of my dagger in my cloak.

"I don't know how you survived the explosion," the girl patted my head. "But we both know you have to go." She pulled out her knife and pinned my right shoulder to the ground.

I stabbed her in the heart when she turned to face me. "Life has interesting turns. This is just one of them."

"Traitor!" the girl howled as she hacked. Blood flowed from the deadly wound I had given her.

"I could say the same thing," I shook my head. "I know what you did. You can never reverse what you did." I pulled out the dagger slowly as more blood poured out.

The girl tried to crawl away. "Faith will get you, and it won't be nice to you. You'll be sorry I didn't kill you."

"I'm perfectly fine," I leaned back on my hands, still holding the dagger in my fingers. I know someone had to see what I had just done, but the damage has been done. I can just face my consequences.

I watched the girl with regret and sorrow. I blinked back the tears. She had been like a sister to me. I will never forgive myself. The tears made their reappearance and finally spilled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Vix's POV**

My name is Vixen. You know as in female fox. My friends call me Vix. At least they would if I had any. I have dusty red hair and brown eyes. I'm at least 5'9. I am 10% fox. I ran away from The School. I am around the age of seventeen and eighteen. I was made to be as a killer, so I guess they got what they wanted. I can't control myself. I live on the street where people pay me to slaughter their enemies.

I sat shivered against the cold winter winds and drew the tarp over my body. It was extremely cold here on the streets of New York.

"Vixen, I need you to take care of a guy," I looked up to see a high school boy named Jacob. He has come to me a few times in the pasts. He was holding a picture of a teenager. He had jet black and green eyes. "His name is Trent. Nicknamed Vulpe."

I took the picture and studied it carefully, "I accept the project."

Jacob shook my hand. He left quickly after giving me a sandwich. Perfect. I quickly devoured the sandwich with inhuman speed and stood up. I pushed my uncombed hair behind my ear and started forth. I stuffed the picture in my duffle bag and started walking to the nearest forest which was far away from the city.

Many people gave me disgusted looks, but I was used to it. They look at me and instantly peg me as different than them just because I'm homeless.

I reached the edge of the woods and set my dirty duffle bag down. I crouched down onto all fours and shape shifted into a fox. Since I am 10% fox, I have been given the ability to talk to fox and shape shift into one.

I hear a distant call, "Vixen!" I hid my duffle bag in the leaves and hurried towards the sound, "What?"

"Vixen!" my foxy friend, Siren, yelped happily. "I just finished eating. Want to go catch something together?"

"No, I just ate." My fox friends know about me being 90% human.

"Hey, Foxy. You going to take on that offer?" a familiar voice sounded from behind Siren. A fox stepped out of the shadows. Bramble. Bramble stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing. His shiny coat glistened in the sunlight.

Siren snarled at him angrily, swished her bushy tail back and forth impatiently. "Vixen, can we leave already? I'm getting hungry."

"I thought you just ate," I glanced at Bramble. He was lustily licking his lips. Disgusting. If he were a human I can image him as a perverted rabbit. Well, here are my two friends. One is missing... I heard a growl and something pinned Bramble to the ground.

"I got you!" Shadow cheered triumphly, her small fox form standing on top of Bramble. "And you said I could never get you!"

I snorted and walked away just to hear a twig crack. "Nice try, Bramble, you can't scare me."

"It got you last time!" Bramble complained, "You basically flew through the air." He gave a little chuckle. (As much as a fox can give)

My stomach rumbled achingly, reminding me I needed 3,500 calories a day. I sighed inwardly, "I'll take you up on that hunt, Siren."

"I knew you would give in sooner or later!" Siren chirped. She jerked her head violently towards the side. "Hare," She hissed.

I crunched low to the floor, making sure my tail was up so it didn't brush the floor. Then, the flipping wind decided to change directions.

Shadow let out a howl of frustration as the hare bounded away.

I chased the hare across a thicket and tried to pounce. (Key word: tried) Something balled me over with the rabbit in its mouth. Another fox. Great...

"That's my rabbit," I snarled, lashing my tail back and forth.

The other fox was male and a bit large for a normal fox. "I caught it."

"But it was my catch," I insisted. I guess I would have to scare the crap out of his poor innocent fox.

I shape-shifted into my human form, leaning over him, "Now, give me the rabbit."

The fox gaped at me. "Holy shit." Since when can foxes curse? He shape shifted into a human. In fact, the same human that I was supposed to kill. Vulpe.

I stared at Vulpe for the longest time ever. He has gorgeous black hair and green eyes. His hair was swept over his left eye. His clothes neat and clean.

"So..." He began, shifting from side to side.

I pelted. I probably should have killed him so he doesn't know my secret... Which is also his secret. I could hear his urgent calls behind me.

I ran through thorn bushes and bumped into several trees, but I managed to grab my duffle bag and head for the city streets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Vulpe's POV**

I watched as the girl disappeared. She surprised me when she transformed into human. I won't lie; she wasn't exactly what I would call gorgeous underneath the rags and torn clothes. I shook my head disappointedly and walked back to my apartment.

"OHMIGOSH! IT'S TRENT!" a high pitch squeal sounded about a hundred feet away.

I made a mistake by looking back to see a bunch of fan girls with posters and markers charging towards me. Damnit. I forgot to wear a disguise. The consequences are so brutal.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"YOU'RE SOOOO CUTE!"

The annoying high pitched shrills sent me sprinting the other direction. I forgot to mention, besides being 10% fox, I am a famous singer... And I forgot to put on a disguise today went I went to the forest. I was glancing quickly behind me when I hit something.

"Watch it, bastard!" The person underneath me hissed.

My eyes bugged out slightly, "You're the girl from the forest!" I stammered.

She shoved me off of her and grabbed her duffle bag, "How many girls have you met in the forest?" she began limping away, oblivious to the group of girls rushing towards me at an alarming speed.

"Look, you have to help me! I have a freaking herd of desperate cows in high heels chasing me!" I practically begged and glanced behind me.

She looked slightly alarmed and grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley.

We both listened as the thundering noise of the girls' heels faded. I let out a breath of relief. I turned towards the girl and smiled, "Hey, I'm Vulpe, it means fox." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She glared at my hand and folded her arms, "I'm Vixen, but call me Vix or I'll put tattoos of my face on the bruises I give you." I noticed her t-shirt was soaked in blood and there were multiple cuts and cruises around her arms and face. It looked like she got into a fight since our last visit. She looked a little bit out of it when she introduced herself.

I couldn't help smirk, "So, are you a fugitive?"

Vix stared at me, "One look at my clothes should answer your question." Her dusty red hair is slightly curled. Her chocolate brown eyes bored my green ones. She doesn't look homeless... Whoops. I was supposed to be look at her clothes.

I mentally shook my head, "So, you 10% fox, too?"

Vix hesitated as if wondering if she should tell me, "No, I'm 10% frog. You can tell by the fox ears and tail." She replied sarcastically.

"I owe you big." I paused and looked at her. I have never met a fellow fox. I had so many questions ringing through my mind. Did you escape from the school too? Do you know who your parents are? How old are you? But instead I said this, "Do you need a place to stay?"

Vix instantly declined, "Hell no. "

"Please, I've never met someone like me before," I insisted. No turning back now.

"But, I just met you. You could kill me in my sleep," Vix muttered darkly. She began to leave at a quick pace. I caught up easily.

"Most girls would instantly accept an offer to stay with Trent at his apartment," I smirked.

There was a loud bang as Vix opened her mouth to reply. "Shit." She hissed when she looked down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**That was really short... Or my definition of short. School started a few weeks ago, and I won't be able to update that **

**much, unfortunately.**

**Tell me if I should continue or not. I have another idea flowing through my mind about Max and Fang... I'm extremely**

** determined to write about it. Anyway, I want your opinions on the names of the characters. I wanted to have unique**

**and crazy names instead of normal common names. I have the plot set out, but I still have little gaps here and there, so**

**I'm open for all ideas.**

**-Paper**


	2. Chapter 2

Vix's POV

I woke up with a groan. I felt like a piece of crap. I placed a hand on my fore head; a killer headache was forming. I took an intake of my surroundings. I was sitting on a couch, and there was a window I could jump out, but who knows where I am.

"You're awake," I jumped at least three feet in the air when I heard a deep voice sound from the kitchen. I winced at my injuries. Then I just remembered what happened

**FLASHBACK**

_I was in an alley, eating a cooked chicken that I stole from a family picnic. I was greedily gorging down on it when a large man appeared._

_ "Ohh, fellows, look what we have here," the man lustily licked his lips and took a step forward. Three other men appeared in tattered clothes._

_ I tensed and stood up slowly, cracking my back. "I suggest that you leave." I commanded coolly._

_ "We'll leave," the leader smirked. Something is off. Usually they put up a fight, "After we have a little fun with you." Ahh. There is is._

_ I examined my opponents with judging eyes._

_ One guy nudged the leader and whispered into his ear, but with my enhanced hearing, I was able to hear him, "She's checking us out."_

_ I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. Don't underestimate me. I threw a punch at the leader's jaw._

_ He stumbled backwards a bit, holding his jaw, staring at me with wide eyes._

_ I stared back calmly, "Now leave."_

_ "Not likely." Mad chaos started. I was blindly throwing punches and biting down on any flesh I could find. One of the sneaky guys pulled out a knife and managed to cut my cheek. I kicked the knife out of his hand jumped up to grab guy with mud brown hair grabbed my wrist, making me jerk my hand down, making his grip release. I kneed him in the gut and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. I released his shoulders so that he could fall to the ground. I realized that two were dead, one was crumpled on the dirty alley floor, and another was waiting patiently._

_ He pulled out his gun. I have a serious fear of guns. I blame hunting season. I panicked a little and my brain had a shortage. He cocked the gun a little and smirked. "All out of ideas, princess? Well... I guess I can forget today's event... For a favor."_

_ That snapped my mind back into gear. "Sorry, darling. I don't want to loose my virginity until I'm twenty-five and have a rock on my left hand." Which will probably never happen. I kicked him in the side of face, feeling slightly dizzy. With my left hand, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and smashed my right elbow into his face. Then, I kneed his chest and smacked an elbow to the back of his head. He managed to clip my shoulder in all of this madness. I let out a hiss of pain as blood began to low from the wound. Not fatal. I'll survive._

_ I heard sirens in the distance. Shit, the cops. I pushed myself off the guy, "Next time sweetheart, you might be able to actually do some damage!" I smirked and turned the corner, right when a bullet whizzed pass my ear and lodged itself into a tree. That's when I bumped into some bastard that was Vulpe._

**End of Flashback**

I groaned and slowly stood up and noticed I was in clean clothes and all my wounds have been treated. "Wha?" I finally found my voice, "What the hell happened?"

Vulpe looked slightly amused, "You're in my apartment. You got shot. Then, I carried you like the hero I am to my apartment where my sister treated your wounds and dressed you in new clothes."

"And you weren't in the room when she did that?" I muttered, feeling my forehead to feel the cut was already healing.

He scowled, "She wouldn't let me stay." He sat next to me and his facial expression changed, "Are you okay?"

"Nooo, I was shot and practically dinner. I fine," I growled sarcastically. I attentively looked at what I was wearing. Sweat pants and a random t-shirt of Vulpe on it.

"Oh, you're awake." A girl that was at least an inch taller than me appeared. She yawned and walked over to the couch I was currently sitting on. "I'm Kitsune, but call me Kit." Kit has ebony hair and grey eyes.

"What?" that totally threw me off, "What type of name is Kitsune?"

"I don't know, _Vixen_." Kit shot back at me with a penetrating glare. "It means fox in Japanese."

I held my ground and glared back, "Well, nice knowing ya, but I really got to go."

Vulpe stopped me, "Well, you don't really have a schedule to follow, so you might as well stay."

For once in my life, no words... I hate the truth.

Two girls and two boys came through the door with loud laughter, "She gave you her number by taking a piece of paper out of her D cup bra." The blonde girl laughed hysterically. Then, her expression turned serious, "Don't even dream of calling her."

"Don't worry, I'm burning it!" A tall skinny guy insisted. They all stopped talking when they spotted me. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Gay babies," The blondes girl sighed, "I just had to burn the awkward tension.

"So, who's your friend?" the other boy sat next to me and scooted closer to me.

I shoved him away from me, feeling like I was being undressed with their eyes. "I'm Vix. Enjoy my company now while it last because you're never going to see me again."

"Vix? Is it a nickname?" The blonde haired girl asked curiously. Now that I had a closer look at her, she had black highlights running from her roots to the tip. She has vivid green eyes and is about 5'6.

"Yeah, short for Vixen," Vulpe answered.

"Cool. Vulpe, Kit, Rey, and Alepou aren't the only two with fox related names in this club," the blonde smiled. Wow, they really need to tell me their names or I'm just going to give them an embarrassing nickname.

"Would you mind giving me your names before I give you embarrassing nicknames?" I asked agitating.

"You mean you don't know us?" they all gasped in a creepy unison except for Vulpe and Kit.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked with a straight face.

"We're the band Deep With Meaning!" the guy with black hair announced.

"You mean Vulpe hasn't been bragging about our awesome band?" the red head gasped in shock.

Hmm. It sounded a bit familiar. I remembered strolling past a group of girls gossiping about them a couple days ago...

"Do you guys want to tell me your names, because in my head, I'm starting to call you guys by your appearance."

"Whoops, sorry! I'm Bumble," the blonde haired girl with black streaks held her hand out. "My parents were probably drunk when they named me," She joked. "But it turned out okay, because now I have natural streaked hair. Oh, and I play the bass."

The red head nodded slightly to acknowledge me, "I'm Sage. I play the electric guitar." She had bright blue eyes and is roughly 5'4.

"I'm Reynard," the Japanese's guy sighed, "Rey for short. Reynard is a male fox." He had black hair that went everywhere and dark eyes. He was more on the slightly pale side. He looked at least half Hawaiian or something. He looked around six feet tall. "I play the key board and sing a little bit in the back round."

"Sup girl! I am Alepou," he smiled and did a little bow and winked at me, causing me to scowl, "I play the drums, and girls say that I make their heart beat." Alepou is the tallest in the group at 6'4. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Simple as that.

"Nice meeting you all, but I'm leaving," I stood up off the couch and winced as my shoulder jerked to the side.

"Oh, no you don't. You're still healing," Kit hissed and (sort of) gently put her hands on my shoulders and put me on the couch.

I rubbed my shoulder self consciously, "Yeesh, I thought you were supposed to help me heal."

"I'm home from school!" A familiar young voice sounded from the door. My head whipped around and lay on the ten-year-old girl.

"_You_,"I hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Second Chapter! YEAAHH! (But I really hated this one) I promise I will write better than this. This Chapter **

**is basically introducing each character. I realize I neglected to write in the ages, so here they are**

**Vulpe: 18**

**Vix: 17 or 18**

**Kit: 24**

**Bumble: 17 **

**Sage: 22 **

**Alepou: 19**

**Rey: 21 (this reminds me of Green Day's 21 Guns)**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone, cause I'm not checking.**

**-Paper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, my PEEPS! Sorry I haven't updated on both my stories for about a week. I've had a ton of homework and tests along with many hours of dancing. **

**Have you heard the song The Fox By Ylvis? (I know what you're thinking. You have time to listen to some crazy song, but not enough time to update? Answer: Yes) The first time I saw that, I instantly thought it was Vix in the music video. I have a question for you: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! **

**Vix's POV**

This is one of those really awkward moments when you meet one of your teachers at a grocery store or a person you really hate at a restaurant and can't leave. I hate those moments. Right now it's just her and me staring at each other in dead silence.

Bumble let out an awkward cough, "So, you know each other..."

"This is my adopted sister-" Sage muttered, but I cut her off.

"Yeah, whatever," I glared at the young girl in front of me. Her name was Sapphire, Phire for short. Phire's black hair had grown since three years ago. Her skin still has scars from our numerous battles. She was taller than I anticipated; she had always been a shrimp. Her brown eyes no longer held the craze and confusion anymore; it had been replaced with wisdom and age. Probably spent too much time with Sage.

She cleared her throat and adjusted her shirt, "I would like to speak to dear old Vixen in private, please." Her voice was smooth and silky, no longer scratchy and high pitched

"I'm only six years older than you," I muttered as we walked outside the apartment to the hallway.

We stood in front of each other and stared at each other, taking in our changes. I didn't have to strain my neck looking down at her now. Let's just hope she doesn't grow taller than me so I can continue to tower over her. It's more intimidating.

"Wow, and all these years I was convinced that your boobs actually grew more," Phire sighed wistfully.

Holy shit. I scowled, "Is that why you brought me outside?"

Phire shook her head, a few hairs falling out of place, "What? I can't talk to you after three years?"

"I'd think you'd be angry. Or try to kill me," I replied.

"I'm not sure whether to be disappointed or happy that you kept the dagger you tried to kill me with as a memory of me." Phire's ten-year-old face scrunched up as she thought carefully. She motioned to the dagger that was kept in its sheath near my belt.

"Hey, you betrayed me first," I defended myself.

Phire narrowed her eyes and rocked back onto her heels, her arms behind her, which made me very nervous.

"What happened to you after all those years?" I asked curiously.

"Well, after your attempt to kill me, Sage's parents found me wounded-Nice job making sure I was dead- and took me in under their wing and adopted me. You?" Phire inquired.

"Well, I spent my days roaming the streets until I managed to get to New York nothing new." I stepped back, getting uncomfortable.

"And all those years, you never felt guilty?" Phire pressed.

My eyes narrowed and my mouth turned into a tight frown. I could feel my face's temp increasing rapidly. "Why would I?" I snarled angrily.

"You sobbed after you 'killed' me," Phire smirked cockily.

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and drew her closer to her my face, lifting off the ground, "I do not cry, sob, weep, bawl, or lament." I hissed.

"Hey, Phire, what did you..." Sage trailed off when she saw us. She let out an awkward cough, "So..."

My knuckles were turning white from clutching her shirt. I slowly let go of her shirt and dropped her to the ground.

Phire glared at me and exhaled out her nose like she did when she was furious. It reminds me of a cow.

I stalked away, feeling slightly irked and ready to punch something.

"So, how did your private conversation?" Alepou asked, already getting into my personal space.

"Great, we talked about the weather," I hissed and slouched into the couch. I glanced at the length of the couch. I could barely fit on the cheap leather couch with a hunk of blubber taking up half the couch. I shoved Alepou off and laid down, hoping I could dream away my troubles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Vulpe's POV**

Everyone except for Alepou, Sage, and Phire went to their own apartment. Vix crashed on our couch after her conversation with Phire.

I watched as Phire whispered something hastily into Sage's ear that made her expression darken.

Sage shook her head and dismissed it, "Go to our apartment and do your homework." She walked in my apartment, running her fingers through her bright red hair. She glanced at Vix, then back at me.

"What did Phire tell you?" I inquired curiously.

She muttered something incoherent and quickly walked out of the apartment after picking up some lyric sheets.

Kit was making a heart stopping dinner, making me salivate. "We're having soup."

Alepou walked in, rubbing his butt, "Do you guys have an ice pack?"

I glared at him, "No, but we have frozen peas."

"He is not going to use our dinner as an ice pack," Kit shouted. "and definitely for his ass."

Alepou grumbled and sighed, "So, tell me the reason you decided to shelter this girl."

I could see Kit stiffen in my peripherial vision. Only her and Vix know about my ten percent fox.

"Would you resist housing a hot girl when she's vulnerable?" I asked lamely. I don't do well in thinking quickly.

Alepou turned around and stared at Vix, "I guess she could've been pretty, but right now, I don't see it." Her face was full of scrapes and bruises and not to mention she would have to take shower soon. She had some bad B.O.

"You just don't see the beauty within," I cooed.

"Does that mean you've seen her naked and approved?" Alepou asked excitingly.

Kit snorted, "If he saw that girl naked, he would scream and hide in a closet."

We both snapped our heads in Kit's direction. All we could see is her black hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alepou's eyes turned big as the moon. "Wait! I know! She's actually a guy in disguise!"

Kit face palmed. "No. She's a girl. One hundred percent." She shook her head, "Her, Alepou, don't you have to feed your cat?"

"No."

"Leave anways." Kit turned around and gestered to the door with her wooden spoon. Her grey eyes were unreadable, but her body movement said that she needed to talk to me in private.

Alepou shrugged and picked a paper with a girl's number on it.

"I thought you promised Bumble you were burning that," a familiar rouch and scratchy voice came from behind us. Vix slowly stood up and stretched a little.

"No promises," Alepou winked and exited the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~My Trust Is Paper~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**It was pouring outside today. Did anybody experience that? When I realized it was raining, I put on an useless t-shirt and ran outside singing Counting Stars by One Republic at the top of my lungs. Then, I ran inside cuz I heard thunder. I'm a wimp. ;(**

**I want to see how smart you guys can be, so I have a message for you guys to decode. Message: U dufyews iyr qg;r rgua a;ta! TW;G!**

**I promise it says something. I'll give you a hint: Study the keyboard and where the letters are placed. And Since I'm nice, I'll give you a little translation. = a **

**The winner gets to PM me and create one character for me to add to this story, but unfortunately, I get to choose his or her's faith. MWHAHAHA! Winner just has to follow this format:**

**Character's name: **

**Appearance: (Add height and be very descriptive!)**

**Gender:**

**Age: (Plus birthday if you want)**

**Personality: **

**History: (This is going to help me a lot)**

**I'm going to start posting Questions for you guys to answer. Now your comments are just me how good or horrible my story is. QUESTION: What is your favorite song?**

**-Paper**


End file.
